


the sun and his flowers

by isleoftheflightless



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleoftheflightless/pseuds/isleoftheflightless
Summary: Idea based off of a poem book called 'The Sun And Her Flowers' by Rupi Kaur"What is it with you and sunflowers?" he asks.i point to the field of yellow outside."sunflowers worship the sun." i tell him."only when it arrives do they rise.when the sun leaves,they bow their heads in mourning.that is what the sun does to those flowers.it's what you do to me."-The sun and his flowers.





	the sun and his flowers

**Author's Note:**

> the book i got this from is actually called the sun and her flowers, but i changed it to his because louis is literally the sun.

 

**Suggested Song For Chapter; Time** **by** **Mimi**

 

_**(repeat if necessary.)** _

 

**...**

 

_"What is it with you and sunflowers?" he asks._  
_i point to the field of yellow outside._  
_"sunflowers worship the sun." i tell him._  
_"only when it arrives do they rise._  
_when the sun leaves,_  
_they bow their heads in mourning._  
_that is what the sun does to those flowers._  
_it's what you do to me."_

 

_-The sun and his flowers._

 

**...**

Red lips, freckled cheeks, a button nose, and shimmering cerulean eyes. He walked within the field of sunflowers that rose high above his head, arms out so his fingertips could brush along the leaves and stems.

He was adorned in blue jean overalls with sunflower patches on the hips and pockets, they were ripped at the knees and ankles, exposing beautiful tan skin with no body hair present.

On his little feet were off-white converse that looked to be a little worn down. He also had a yellow and white stripped crop-top on, revealing a belly-button piercing that was hidden behind the overalls.

And finally, on top of his fluffy, brunette fringe sat a gorgeous crown made of sunflowers. This boy walked the Earth as the physical form of the sun. 

He weaved his way through the field until there was nothing left to get lost in. He found himself emerging from the field of flowers, seeing a small farm ahead.

The sun sat on the horizon, making the sky look like a painting with all of the colors streaked within it. Purple, pink, yellow, orange. So many beautiful colors, he wished he had brought his camera to capture the beautiful moment.

 He tore his gaze away from the sunset to look around at his surroundings. He adjusted his circle framed glasses and stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on the back of another person, who was not too far away.

 He squinted his eyes and looked closer, seeing the tall lad was hunched over, tending to a small patch of white moon flowers, he recongnized quickly.

 The smaller lad was too caught up in staring at the pretty white flowers to notice the taller boy bad noticed him and was now staring at him, the blue eyed boy panicked and scurried away.

 He quickly disappeared back into the field of sunflowers, leaving the other lad to stand shocked. He had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life.

  
He would come out here to his flower patch every night until the sunflower boy came back, he decided.

**...**


End file.
